


【毒埃】You're mine（小破车）

by KonohaLily



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohaLily/pseuds/KonohaLily





	【毒埃】You're mine（小破车）

正文  
接上文，开始飙车

“嘿！Venom！”  
Eddie终于发现了不对劲，他使劲地想把手从那一团黏糊糊的液体里抽出来，但很快便发现他根本不是这个拥有怪力的寄生虫的对手！  
Eddie，我又听到了，你一共叫了我三次寄生虫，还去做了我讨厌的核磁共振，所以……  
在脑袋里冒出来的声音更加低沉且充满磁性，让Eddie的后脑勺不由得一麻。  
我要惩罚你，Eddie.  
控制着Eddie双手的液体猛的用力，让手背到了身后，然后Venom还十分贴心的分出一条触手将双手绑了起来。  
“Venom！你他妈要做什么？放开我的手！”  
完全脱离控制的情况让Eddie慌乱，偏偏他还硬是要坚持保持镇定的假象，仰着头瞪着眼睛凶狠地对了解他一切的共生体大声喊道，甚至还不停地扭动身躯。  
读懂了宿主小心思的Venom并不在乎Eddie对他的大吼大叫，相反，Eddie的这副表现让Venom在心里把Eddie美味程度又往上提升了一个档次。  
你会喜欢的，Eddie.  
然后Venom趁着Eddie还没反应过来，立刻把自己的长舌头伸进了Eddie柔软的口腔里。  
Venom的舌头实在是太长了，它把整个口腔都填满了，Eddie挣扎着，努力地去用舌头去推拒，但这除了更加方便Venom勾起他的舌头纠缠在一起以外，没有任何的用处。  
Eddie.  
Eddie.  
Eddie.  
Venom一边控制着舌头在那舒服的不得了的口腔里蠕动，一边用低沉嘶哑的声音轰炸着Eddie的脑袋。  
Eddie的精神状态本来就不太稳定，在Venom的诱导下，他很快就变得迷迷糊糊的了。Eddie不再把那条舌头往外推，甚至张大了嘴巴，让Venom能伸得更深一些，身体也不再乱动，完全的放松了下来。  
这样“软乎乎”的Eddie让Venom更加激动，他猛的把舌头往里伸，即使已经抵到了喉咙的深处，那较为细小的舌尖依旧在不停地扭动。  
喉咙深处的异物感让Eddie不太舒服地呜咽着，他本能地想咬一下塞满他嘴巴的东西，时刻注意着宿主内心变化的Venom抽出了他的舌头。  
Eddie半眯着湿润的碧绿眼睛，嘴巴因为下颚发酸而合不上，嘴唇被摩擦变得微微红肿，布满胡渣的下巴沾满了吞咽不下的唾液和Venom的粘液，被纠缠得已经无力动弹的软舌耷拉在红润的嘴唇上，露出一点点殷红的舌尖。  
更要命的是，Eddie仿佛不懂Venom为什么要离开他的嘴，于是Eddie靠着模糊的视线，磨磨蹭蹭地找回了Venom的舌头，主动地吮吸着他能含着的舌尖。  
好舒服……Venom，好爽……  
这是Venom读到的内心。很显然，Eddie非常享受并且沉迷于此。  
太美味了，Eddie.  
Venom控制着舌尖与Eddie的小舌头一同共舞，他的后背探出了一根触手，往旁边被弄的乱七八糟的桌子伸去，随后带回来了一块还没被糟蹋的巧克力。包装袋被随意地撕开，Venom掰下了一小块。  
他再次抽出了舌头，舌尖与Eddie的小舌头拉出了一丝银线。  
“不……Venom……”嘴巴已经麻掉了的Eddie含糊不清地说着。  
卷着巧克力的触手代替了Venom的舌头，Eddie根本不需要共生体的任何提示，他就自觉地把触手含进嘴里，主动舔舐着。  
巧克力很快就在高热的口腔里融化，变成一丝一丝的蜜糖，刺激着Eddie的味蕾和大脑，让他更加卖力地去吮吸。整个嘴巴都是巧克力的甜腻味道，让Eddie恍惚地觉得他的脑子大概也是甜的。  
触手完成任务后便撤了出去，Venom的舌头又一次塞满了他的口腔。这次和刚刚温和的纠缠完全不同，Venom粗暴地舔着Eddie口腔的每一个角落，舌头上原本柔软的倒刺此时也变得微硬，恶狠狠地搔刮着温度颇高的嫩肉。  
甜的，是甜的，Eddie你比巧克力还要好吃。  
Venom传达过来的赞美让Eddie更加兴奋，他挺直腰板，不断地往比身体凉的多的液体上蹭，呜咽着扭动，本来就被拉高的卫衣现在已经完全卷到了胸部，在过热的皮肤接触到梦寐以求的胶质液体的时候，Eddie鼻翼间发出了满足的叹息。  
Venom终于放过了Eddie已经完全麻木的嘴巴，转而对点缀在蜜色而富有弹性的胸肌上的两颗小东西产生了浓厚的兴趣。黑色的流体缓慢地席卷上来，它们在充满活力的肉体上涌动摩擦，甚至分化出两根小小的触手，箍上Eddie褐色的乳头，又拉又扯的，尽情地揉拧着。  
“呃……Venom，好爽……”  
没有东西堵着嘴巴，Eddie就不受控制地发出粗重的喘息和甜美的呻吟。在此之前，Eddie从来都不知道原来自己的乳头可以给他带来这么巨大的快感，他也从未想过自己有一天会像婊子一样呻吟。  
Eddie，我说过你会喜欢的。  
然后Venom思考了一下，认为“婊子”不是一个好的词语，他的Eddie是最好的。  
但你不是婊子。  
迷糊的Eddie没能理解到Venom这小小的维护，他只想更加的舒服。  
此时的Eddie在Venom眼中真的漂亮极了。头发凌乱，衣衫不整，眼睛水蒙蒙的，整张脸被快感刺激出来的生理性泪水打湿，脸颊漫着诱人的潮红，红肿的嘴唇一刻不停地吐出甜美的呻吟和喘息。蜜色健康的胸肌和小腹爬满了黑色的流体，还挺着腰肢献出自己淫荡的乳头给Venom揉捏。更重要的是，裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的，不难看出这身体的主人获得了多大的愉悦。  
“难受……嗯啊……Venom，摸哈……摸一下……快点……”  
Venom听着宿主的要求，银白的双眼变得更加狭长危险，他灵活的舌头卷上了Eddie的脖颈，倒刺微微地摩擦着娇嫩的皮肤。这种被触摸致命弱点的刺激，令Eddie全身猛的一僵，但很快又放松下来，甚至努力地仰起脖子，让带给他愉悦的共生体品尝。  
感受到Eddie全身心信任着他的Venom明显被取悦了，所以他决定满足Eddie的愿望。  
原本在小腹周围摩擦着的液体突然间把碍事的裤子完全的撕碎，然后涌向那个已经挺立许久的器物。黑色的液体裹上阴茎的那一刻，滑腻的触感让Eddie在一瞬间便登上了高潮。  
“唔啊……Venom！”  
整个身体一绷，那可怜的小埃迪就喷出了好几股浓稠的白浊，弄脏了Venom漆黑的身体。高潮带来的快感像一个烟花一样在Eddie的脑袋里炸开，一片绚烂的空白，大腿的肌肉还不时的抽搐着。Eddie瞪着无法聚焦的双眼紧盯Venom尖锐雪白的利齿，胸口剧烈起伏着，大张着嘴发出粗重的喘息，没办法吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流过湿润的下巴，再流过脖子，最后被Venom快速地舔掉。  
落在Venom身躯上的精液也被他翻涌一下完全吸收了。  
Eddie，Eddie，你真的太好吃了，你的一切都是巧克力味的。  
高潮时，Eddie大脑极速分泌的多巴胺和其他激素，让Venom感到舒服和极度的兴奋。要知道，Venom在母星是一个彻彻底底的失败者，他只懂残暴和血腥，从来没有感受过如此兴奋的情感。没有欺压，没有折辱，在这颗星球上无比强大，吃不完的巧克力和炸薯球，这一切都是Eddie带给他的。  
当然，最美味的还是Eddie。Venom默默地补充。  
Eddie喘息着，显然还没从极端的快乐中回过神，但Venom已经等不及了，Eddie的极致快感也影响到他，让他越发的兴奋暴躁，心里甚至升起了吃掉Eddie的念头。不，他不能吃掉他最爱最美味的Eddie。  
Venom控制着液体撸动Eddie射精后半软的阴茎，然后舌头胡乱地舔着。  
还未清醒的Eddie又被他的共生体拖进了欲望的深渊。直接摩擦阴茎的快感太剧烈了，Eddie受不住地踢蹬着双腿，但很快就有触手缠住让他没办法乱动，甚至是被迫张开了双腿。  
“哈啊……天哪……”声音沙哑的不成样子。  
阴茎被快速地撸动着，马眼也被细致地照顾着，上半身还被黏糊糊的舌头舔弄，所以很快小埃迪又完全挺立起来。发觉Eddie已经硬了之后，那些液体就不再撸动，而是将整个阴茎包裹，这像小埃迪被套上了一款纯黑色的安全套。  
“不……不够……Venom……”  
享受过被快速摩擦的快感，现在这种仅仅只是接触的感觉完全不够。Eddie难耐地挺了挺胯，期待着Venom会给予他快乐。  
Eddie，你知道我想听什么的。  
Eddie眨了眨盈满泪水的眼睛，似乎没能理解Venom在说什么，他张着微微吐出舌尖的嘴巴，去追逐在舔舐着胸口的舌头，胯部不自觉地磨蹭，竭尽全力地让Venom的身体摩擦到硬直的阴茎。  
Venom微微收紧了包裹着Eddie阴茎的液体。  
“唔！哈啊……”  
些许的疼痛让Eddie惊呼，但随后的快感立即冲散了这不足为道的疼痛。  
Eddie忍受不住了，他仰着沉重的脑袋看着那狭长危险的银白双眼，拼命驱使软踏踏的舌头说出句子，而不是毫无意义的呻吟。  
“Venom……my lover……操，快啊……”  
Venom奖励般地用舌头舔着已经红的仿佛快要滴血的耳垂，液体尽心尽责地服务着Eddie的阴茎，甚至两个囊袋都被触手揉弄摩擦。  
“好爽……快点……Venom哈……”  
被服务周到的Eddie胡乱地呻吟着，不停地喊着Venom。马眼很快就开始翕张并吐露透明的粘液，Venom十分迅速地把粘液吸收的一干二净，他可不想浪费一滴属于Eddie的液体。  
对着马眼的液体突然伸出了一条细小的触手，触碰着敏感的小口，然后就插了进去，顺着尿道慢慢地摸索。  
Eddie猛的一哆嗦，便挣扎着四肢想把阴茎传来的诡异感觉赶走。  
“不！不！呃……拿出去！Venom……操！”  
你心里可不是这么说的，Eddie.  
Venom不懂人类的羞耻心，自然也就不能理解Eddie为什么明明心里在渴求更多，却挣扎着逃开。  
不过这并不会造成任何问题，Venom当然不会放开怀里甜美的宿主。他还饿着呢。  
尿道里的触手不管不顾地越插越深，新奇的酸胀感和酥麻像电流一样沿着脊柱窜上了头顶，将快感粗暴地塞进混沌的大脑里。不断探索地触手终于抵达了终点，它开始在那窄小的空间里抽插，前端还时不时地碰到它面前的那个可以生产快乐的“开关”。  
这是什么感受？第一次被触碰到前列腺而且是用如此奇怪的方式，Eddie只觉得他的脑袋要爆炸了，尿道被操和前列腺被刺激带来的快感瞬间将他本就不清晰的思维彻底搅成了浆糊。想射精的感觉又一次极速地钻进大脑，Eddie绷紧着身体的每块肌肉，小腹有规律地起伏着。  
但痛痛快快射精的愿望注定要被插在马眼里的触手打破。立得笔直的阴茎抖动了两下，只能可怜兮兮地从被强制打开的小口中流出一点点混着白浊的粘液，而且很快就被Venom吸收了。  
精液被迫回流的感觉让Eddie已经泛红的眼角又挤出了生理性泪水，喉咙像被堵着了一样发不出声音，他只能听到自己拉风箱似的剧烈喘息。  
Venom读到被折腾到无比可怜的宿主混沌思维里，此刻满是让他释放的哀求。非常愉悦的外星共生体用舌头把Eddie一片狼藉的脸舔干净，然后凑到Eddie的耳边，说出了在这场性事里的第一句话。  
“Eddie，我想跟你交配。”

接下部分

接上部分

“Eddie，我想跟你交配。”  
直白的语句令Eddie原本涣散的碧绿瞳孔猛然收缩。Eddie想拒绝，他怎么可以和一个外星生物做爱？他应该去找一个漂亮的女人，和她组成美好的家庭，然后度过美好的余生，而不是像个变态一样在这个外星共生体的控制下高潮呻吟！  
但与这想法完全相反的是，Eddie潜意识里根本无法拒绝也不想拒绝，甚至让他更加性致高涨。  
这是他的爱人Venom。  
已经完全沉沦的Eddie毫不犹豫地抛弃一切，表达着他对Venom的爱意。  
“好啊……好……我爱你，我的……嗯……Venom……”  
做爱？我喜欢这个词。  
学习能力极强的外星共生体很快就理解了这个新词组的意思，同时用行动表示了他对这个新词的喜爱。  
更多液体涌到了Eddie滑腻腻的下体，像潮水一样翻涌摩擦着，令Eddie眼前闪过一道又一道的白光。  
God，这他妈的太爽了！  
Eddie模糊地在他的浆糊脑袋里发出感慨。  
Venom再一次舔了一口Eddie的脸后，黑色的脑袋就缓缓下降来到了Eddie不停起伏的小腹。Eddie还没弄明白Venom到底想干什么，硬邦邦的阴茎便被一条软乎乎的布满粘液的东西卷住。Eddie一瞬间就像被抽去了骨头一样，从沙发上滑下去，涌动的液体当然不会让他摔到地上，它们轻柔地支撑起已经快化为一滩水的Eddie，顺便把他摆成更方便玩弄的姿势。  
双腿大开，淫荡地露出狼藉的坚硬下体，这如同小孩把尿的姿势让Eddie感到十分羞耻，脸涨的更加通红，哼哼唧唧地反抗着。  
但下一刻卷着阴茎的大舌头只是稍微地蠕动了一下，致命的快感就令Eddie马上把羞耻丢到了天边，而且控制不住地挺胯。Eddie低下头，模糊地看到Venom卷动舌头品尝着他的下体，明明那尖锐的牙齿就在阴茎的上边，仿佛随时就会一口咬掉他的命根，但Eddie却一点都不害怕，甚至这种另类的危险感让他把阴茎不住地往Venom的嘴里送。  
Venom是绝对不会伤害他的。  
没错，Eddie，说的没错，我要奖励你。  
Venom灵活的舌尖挑逗着Eddie已经从空隙中溢出许多液体的马眼，他从Eddie的脑海里得知雄性人类的这里都是非常脆弱的，所以Venom将舌头上的倒刺完全收了起来，同时用好几根触手按摩会阴，然后小心地钻进了Eddie从未想过会在性事上派上用场的菊穴。  
禁地被进去的感觉让Eddie本能地抗拒，但乳头和阴茎传来的快感，以及突然捅进嘴巴的粗大触手让他无暇顾及身后的不适。  
Eddie的嘴唇已经被摩擦到几乎破皮了，泛着微微的痛感，可是嘴里的触手丝毫不顾及他的感受，疯狂地抽动着，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。口腔被塞得满满的，Eddie的小舌头只能被可怜地挤压在一旁，不断抽出来又塞进去的触手带出了许多唾液，再次粘湿了带着胡渣的下巴，变得晶亮诱人。  
Venom仔细地舔舐马眼旁的粘液，甚至还恶劣地用舌头戳了戳插着触手的小口，令面前的蜜色肉体神经性地颤抖。在认为已经舔干净了以后，Venom又马上松开颤巍巍的阴茎，飘到Eddie的脸侧，急切地舔上湿漉漉的下巴。  
噢，这具甜美的肉体在一刻不停地流出诱人的蜜糖，贪婪的Venom都快忙不过来了。  
紧致的菊穴已经被尽职的触手们悄悄地扩张开来，原本紧闭着的穴口如今挤进了四根滑溜溜的触手，它们在里面胡作非为，不断地涌动着和摩挲这柔嫩的肉壁。粘滑湿润的它们没让Eddie感到一丝疼痛，只有怪异的饱胀感。  
“唔……嗯哼……”  
Eddie努力吮吸着口中的粗大呜咽出声，鼻子呼出沉重的气息来表达自己的不满。  
在菊穴里温和摩挲的触手像被刺激了一样，猛然间变得急躁，它们快速地压过穴壁里每寸火热的软肉，而且越进越深。  
“唔嗯！！！”  
在触手不经意间压上一小块特别的嫩肉时，那瞬间炸上脑袋的快感让Eddie大叫，却被口中的粗大堵了回去。上下颚应激性地想合上，可惜发酸发软的状况令Eddie只能抽搐一下，然后还是无力地张着嘴，继续被不知疲倦的触手进出。  
找到了，Eddie，你会喜欢的。  
感受到宿主内心的不安和慌乱，Venom一边传达着语句一边用柔软的触手安抚性地摸着Eddie的后颈。跟脖颈上温柔的触手不同，在菊穴里作乱的触手疯了似的撞击着致命点，抽出一大部分，然后又狠狠地插回去顶弄那块嫩肉。触手上的粘液现在已经沾满了整个下体，如果不是有黏糊的液体在旁边蠕动，Eddie屁股下的沙发肯定会湿了一大片。  
前列腺被不停撞击爆发出海啸般的快感，彻底击碎了Eddie为数不多的神智。口中的触手被撤了出来，甜腻的呻吟再也压制不住了。  
“呃……好爽……Ven……喜欢啊哈……”  
Eddie眼神涣散，合不上的双唇胡乱吐着令人血脉喷张的呻吟，唾液再次从嘴角滑下在下巴尖拉出一条淫荡的丝线，喉结微弱地上下滚动着。  
液体又开始撸动颤巍巍的阴茎，本来就濒临爆发的Eddie在接收到这快感后，像被最后一根稻草压垮的骆驼一样，虚弱地挣扎着。  
“射……嗯哈……让我射啊啊啊啊！”  
在知道射太多对Eddie不好，更何况Eddie现在还比较虚弱后，Venom自然没有抽出一直插在尿道的触手，但却驱使触手在已经红肿尿道里快速抽动，也撞击前列腺。  
前后同时被刺激着前列腺，Eddie被捆在身后的双手用力地互相抓挠，指尖都泛白了，整个身体又一次绷紧，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐着，可怜的阴茎还是没办法吐出精液，只能挤出几滴浑浊的爱液，身后菊穴剧烈收缩，高热的肉壁挤在一起按摩着还在抽插的触手，深处甚至流出了温热的肠液。  
Eddie尖叫着达到了高潮。他从来没试过这样高潮，干性高潮带来铺天盖地的快感让他头晕目眩，大脑被彻底清空什么也不剩。身体软下来后，直接跌进翻涌的黑色流体里，脸又被眼泪和唾液弄的一塌糊涂。  
Venom一直盯着Eddie，观看了Eddie高潮的全过程，他愉快地再次舔净Eddie狼狈的脸。大脑和身体内部都分泌了大量的激素，这让Venom异常兴奋，他用黏糊糊的舌头轻轻扫过Eddie眼睑。  
“Eddie，You're mine.”  
这是Venom说出的第二句话。  
You're mine.  
We're Venom.  
Eddie反射性地抽搐了一下无力的身体。  
接收到宿主要求的Venom松开了Eddie的双手，并用触手带着那不自觉发抖的手臂环在他凝聚出来的脖子上，然后他感觉到了Eddie内心传来的满足。  
这让残暴的Venom第一次从自己体内感受到那样柔软的心情。  
没一会儿，Venom就迫不及待地再次把自己大半个身体凝聚出来，他舔了舔还在喘息的Eddie，接着便把这具甜美的躯体翻了个面，插在菊穴里的触手也抽了出来。  
Venom舔舐着Eddie的后背，留下一条又一条濡湿的痕迹。习惯了被充满的小穴不自觉地收缩着，艳红的穴口一时间还不能完全合拢，吐着粘液仿佛在渴望着有什么东西能重新进入它。  
Eddie眯着涣散的眼睛，凌乱的头发已经被汗水淋湿，一缕缕贴在额头，卫衣被彻底地卷到了最高，上半身完全趴在了沙发上，腰部压低，屁股却被坏心眼地抬高，发软的双腿现在根本做不出支撑这种高难度动作，不过自认为非常体贴的共生体分出了一小部分黑色流体帮助他完成了。  
没有被填满的菊穴让Eddie莫名地感到空虚，他缩了缩括约肌，迟钝地发现并没有东西能给他“吃”进去。  
Venom……我难受……塞满……  
神志不清的Eddie在心里乱糟糟地想道  
Venom当然不会错过这美妙的要求，他人性化地舔了舔尖锐的牙齿，俯下身子。

接下部分

接上部分

Eddie能感觉到一个粗硬微凉的东西抵着他的屁股，但他的思维迟钝缓慢，根本反应不过来那是什么，他满脑子想着Venom可以再次填满那该死的洞——用什么都好。   
Venom咧开嘴，露出一个笑容，虽然这个所谓的笑容能直接吓死其他人类。  
太好吃了，Eddie，我要吃掉你。  
从来都是低沉的声音，这回意外地提高了音调，带着激动和迫不及待的情绪。  
Eddie没能想明白Venom说的“吃掉”是什么意思，因为在下一刻，他就没有任何心思去思考这个问题了。  
黑色液体模拟出的雄性人类的性器，毫不留情地贯穿了Eddie。这根纯黑的阴茎可比正常人类的大上几号。  
Eddie在恍惚中只觉得一根粗大的肉棍狠狠地捅穿了他脆弱的肠道，仿佛要把他整个人劈成两半。  
“呃啊……不……滚……他妈的滚出去……”  
剧痛让Eddie虚弱地反抗，嘴里含糊地叫骂着。  
不，Eddie，你在撒谎，你很喜欢。  
恶魔的低语。  
黑色怪物轻易地就戳穿了Eddie的真实想法。  
剧烈的疼痛的确存在，但伴随着的是一种诡秘的满足感。痛苦敲醒了混乱的脑袋，让Eddie清晰地意识到，Venom回来了，甚至与他融为一体，这种奇怪而且病态的想法令Eddie上瘾。  
粗长的阴茎缓慢却坚定地进入着Eddie的后穴。  
“不……太长了，进不来的……呃嗯……不……”  
Eddie感受着那棍状物一寸一寸地挤进他的身体，每次以为已经全部进来了的时候，总是又捅进来一点。  
在Eddie觉得这个可怕的东西会直接从菊穴捅到喉咙之前，进攻终于停下了。  
Eddie微张着嘴，舌头被他吐出了一点耷在嘴边，脸颊旁的沙发上满是他的唾液。他急促地呼吸着，仿佛这样就能让疼到麻木的下体好受些。  
捅到胃了……好爽……  
异样的满足感让Eddie挪动着右手，抚上自己的小腹。原本平滑甚至有点凹陷下去的小腹上，有个不正常的圆形凸起，Eddie像是想到了什么令他无比兴奋的事，无力的右手不停地摸着那块凸起，因为没有射精而一直挺立的阴茎，在此刻更是激动地从没被变细了的触手堵住的空隙里流出了粘液，软成一滩水的身体又被榨出了情欲。  
但Eddie根本没去管他饱受折磨的阴茎，他只是摸着那块凸起，脸上带着满足快乐的神情，就像刚吸完毒的瘾君子。  
穴里暖热潮湿的肉壁温柔地吸附着Venom，而且Eddie突然兴奋的大脑又一次刺激了他，这位外星共生体急躁地甩了一下舌头。  
Venom要享用美餐了。  
安静待着的黑色阴茎突然快速地抽插起来，它从菊穴里拔出了一大半，勾出一点嫩红的肠肉，只留下硕大的头部堵住穴口，然后又猛的顶了进去，活像是饥渴的小口将它完全地吞吃了。  
“啊……慢……太快了……嗯啊……Venom，我受不了……”  
前列腺被快速摩擦引爆了巨大的快感，只把好不容易清醒些的Eddie冲的头昏眼花。  
Eddie，你受得了的。  
Venom反驳他，不管不顾地继续享用美食。  
身体被强壮的共生体顶得不断向前移动，但很快又被尖利的爪子抓回原位。Eddie与粗糙沙发面接触的那边脸颊被摩擦得发红几乎要破皮，Venom发现了这个小小的问题后，便让液体流到那边脸颊上，隔开了皮肤与沙发的接触，还将细小的伤口修复好了。  
Eddie右手一直放在小腹上，感受着掌心下的皮肤快速地凸起、恢复，不断循环。  
“操我……嗯呃……还要……好爽好爽……啊哈……”  
被操到眼神涣散的Eddie流着口水，口齿不清地呻吟，甚至酸软的腰肢都在微微摆动，努力配合着Venom的抽插。  
快感越叠越高，到最后像一座危楼一样摇摇欲坠。Eddie被顶弄得不断干呕，可是空空如也的胃袋让他什么也吐不出来，只能被脸旁的粘液吸收掉多余的唾液。  
微凉的巨物还保持着原来的速度操弄已然红肿的菊穴，原本只是在尿道里蠕动的触手在顷刻间以同样的频率操着尿道，而且也在不停地顶弄前列腺。  
突然加倍的快感像电击一般，让Eddie在整个人抽搐了一下后不知在哪里又压榨出了力气，拼了命地想逃跑。  
“放过我……求你了……Venom……啊……求你了……”  
Eddie求饶着，指甲深深地陷入了沙发里，被拍打得通红屁股不住地扭动，希望可以躲开过多的快感。  
但兴奋至极的Venom怎么可能会放过他的猎物，他抓起Eddie让他面朝着自己。  
抵着前列腺旋转所带来的刺激几乎要将Eddie脆弱的精神压垮，迷人的碧绿瞳孔放大，呼吸系统像坏掉了一样，鼻翼间发出粗重急促的喘息。Eddie什么都看不清了，他本能地抓住面前的物体，如同抓住了救命稻草一般。  
“太美味了，Eddie，我要吃掉你了，我爱你。”  
这是恶魔说的第三句话。  
在菊穴里深深地操了几下后，Venom便狠厉地擦过前列腺，同时尿道里同样在操干着的触手猛的抽出，Venom的舌头也狠狠地塞进Eddie的嘴巴里，直接抵到了喉咙深处。  
从前列腺沿着脊柱冲上来的、铺天盖地的快感，以及被舌头堵住无法呼吸的窒息感，让Eddie宛如有无数个烟花在的脑袋里炸开，模糊地眼前不断闪过白光。不允许射精许久的阴茎，在被黑色液体算是温柔地撸动几下后，终于流出了一股又一股的白浊。  
而在菊穴里作乱了很久的巨物，在被摩擦的得火热的肉壁剧烈收缩后，也终于停止了活塞运动，用力地挺进最深处，力度大得仿佛要把这个可怜的人类捅穿，最后释放出了一股微凉的液体。  
似乎灵魂都被操出肉体的Eddie在胡乱地想着自己是不是要爽死了时，Venom满意地从口中抽出他的舌头，然后黑暗猛地袭上他的脑袋，Eddie彻底地晕了过去。


End file.
